


It's All Fun and Games

by Lenni51074



Series: Steve Rogers Takes A Chance On Love [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers games night, F/M, Fluff, It's all fun and games until shit gets real, It's winner takes all, Let's be honest, The games night episode of Big Bang Theory inspired this, There are no friends only enemies on games night, These guys are all super competitive, games night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: It’s game night at the Avengers Facility, and you and Steve join forces to try to defeat the others.A one-shot of pure fluff, because I am still traumatised by Endgame.





	It's All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired the game night episode of “The Big Bang Theory”: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRIkXlx2QOA
> 
> Also by various games on the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon, such as Musical Beers and Flip Cup.
> 
> This was originally part of “Everything Has Changed” but I found that it disrupted the flow of that fic, so I’ve made it a separate one-shot that fits in somewhere between Chapters 3 and 6. Wherever you want it to fit, basically. I leave it in your capable hands as to where you want this in the timeline, dear readers :)

In the interests of team building (read “an excuse for everyone to get drunk on a school night”) it had been agreed that next Friday night would be games night. These were a semi-regular event, happening on those rare occasions when the entire team was in one place at the same time. The team had been devoid of missions for several weeks, meaning that everyone was bored out of their skulls and looking for a reason to get into trouble.

The only ones unavailable were Thor and Loki, as they had returned to Asgard to provide Odin with a progress report in relation to Loki’s rehabilitation on Midgard. All the others were present, and looking forward to an evening of unbridled shenanigans.

As there were uneven numbers, Rhodey agreed to moderate the evening. He ordered everyone to pair up, and Steve immediately claimed you as his partner. Unsurprisingly, Nat and Clint joined forces, as did the twins. Tony and Bruce agreed to be partners, and Scott asked Peter to be on his team. This meant that Bucky and Sam ended up together, causing the former assassin to sulk. He was slightly put out that you seemed to have taken over the role of Steve’s best friend, even though he adored you almost as much as the stupid punk did.

“Alright, you need to pick team names and I’ll write them on the board so we can keep track of how each team is going,” Rhodey ordered.

Tony and Bruce immediately declared themselves the ‘Science Bros’, and Clint and Nat were dubbed ‘Clintasha’, which was the nickname that you had bestowed upon the pair within about five minutes of meeting them.

“We’re the ‘Bug Boys’,” Scott announced, ignoring Peter’s protest that spiders were arachnids, not bugs.

Pietro yelled out, “We are ‘Twinning’. Because we are twins and we are going to win!” Wanda rolled her eyes at her older brother.

Bucky and Sam couldn’t agree on a name, so you laughingly suggested ‘Frenemies’ and Rhodey dutifully wrote this down before either of them could object.

“Well, I think Cap and Trigger should call themselves ‘Patriot Games’,” teased Tony.

“Haha, Tony, very funny.” You scowled at Tony, who merely raised his glass in your direction.

Steve said, “Actually, doll, I like it. Let’s do it.” You shrugged as Rhodey jotted your team name down.

Rhodey held his hands up for silence. “Now that we have our teams, let the games commence.”

***********************************************

“Alright everyone. First team to find Waldo wins.” Rhodey handed out the _‘Where’s Waldo?’ _books and each team decided who was going to be the person to find him. Due to your skill as a sniper, Steve suggested that you search for him. Clint, Bucky, Peter, Wanda and Tony would also be looking.

Once everyone had their book open at the same page, Rhodey counted down. “Three, two, one, GO!”

There was much squinting and muttering from everyone as they all frantically searched the page. Steve was fairly encouraging, as was Pietro. Everyone else started shrieking hysterically at their partners to find Waldo.

Bucky and Sam were bickering the loudest. “Find him, Barnes!”

Bucky glared at Sam. “I’m trying, bird brain!”

“How hard can it be? He’s got glasses, a red and white striped shirt and a hat!”  
  
“Do you want to have a go? Be my guest!” Bucky whacked Sam with the book, then started chasing him around the common room while still hitting him, completely forgetting about trying to search for the missing character.

“Found him!” You stood up triumphantly, pointing to Waldo on the page. The others groaned as Rhodey chalked up your win on the board. Steve high-fived you.

“Dammit, I was _this _close,” Clint muttered. Nat patted his shoulder consolingly.  
  
“Alright, Patriot Games wins the first round.” Rhodey collected the books. “Let’s get ready for Round Two.”

***********************************************

The twins easily won the round of Charades, which Tony proclaimed was due to their “unfair mental psychic twin link Vulcan mind-meld thing.”

Peter surprisingly won the wrestling round, as he was much stronger than he looked; Clint unsurprisingly wiped the floor with everyone at darts; Bucky won the beer pong round; Sam came first in the sack race; and Natasha beat everyone at _Just Dance_. So far, things were looking fairly even. Bruce and Tony were the only team yet to win a game.

“Next game requires you to use your brains.”

Tony smirked. “Well, that counts all of you out.”

“Um, you do realise that pretty much everyone in this room is more intelligent than the average person?” asked Sam.

“Yeah, I have a Masters Degree in electrical engineering,” Scott reminded everyone.

“Yes, but Banner has seven PhD’s, and I’m a genius, so you might as well just concede this round to us.” Tony was pelted with several cushions as everyone told him to stop being so condescending.

Once things had calmed down somewhat, Rhodey gave each team a baseball bat.

“What, are we going to beat each other to death with these?” Bucky asked hopefully. 

“No. You are going to put the bat on the floor, place your forehead on the bat, and spin around it for one minute. Then you are going to go up to your board and attempt to solve the long division problem that is written there.” Rhodey paused. “Alright, pick your team member for this task.”  
  
Steve looked at you. “You should do it, Y/N.”  
  
“No way, you’re the athlete in this pairing,” you objected.  
  
“Yeah, but you can do calculations like this in your sleep. Math was never my strong point.” Eventually you agreed that you would do this particular task if Steve then did the next two, regardless of what was involved. He readily gave his assent.

You lined up together with Sam, Scott, Bruce, Pietro and Natasha. All of you placed your foreheads onto your baseball bats, awaiting the timer. “OK, time starts NOW!”

Spinning around, you did your best to maintain your equilibrium as Rhodey counted down. “… fifty-eight, fifty-nine, that’s one minute! Now go solve your problem.”

The others tried not to laugh at the six of you vainly attempting to stay upright whilst also not crashing into anyone or anything. The dizziness got the better of Scott, who promptly fell face first onto the floor. As he was the fastest, Pietro made it to his board first, but then immediately overbalanced and fell on top of it. Natasha headed in the opposite direction to where she was meant to be, and Sam tripped over Scott, causing Bucky to curse loudly in Russian.

You and Bruce stumbled to your boards almost simultaneously. Steve called out words of encouragement as you tried to focus your eyes on the board swimming in front of you.

Tony began berating Bruce. “Come on, Banner! Write down the answer! We can’t lose at math!”

“Shut up, Tony! I’m fine, I’m fine,” Bruce said. He then slid sideways onto the floor, taking the board with him. “I’m not fine…”

Somehow, you managed to get your answer completed. Your working out was even fairly neat, considering you were still seeing double. “Thirty-seven!” you cried out confidently.  
  
“Correct!” Rhodey put another tally mark under your team name, and Steve hugged you ecstatically.

Tony pouted. “How the hell did you get that answer so quickly?”  
  
“Oh, did you forget that snipers need to be able to solve equations in a fraction of a second? We need to take things like wind speed, bullet trajectory and distance into account before we even think about taking a shot. Mental arithmetic is an absolute must.” You grinned, and Bucky and Clint nodded their agreement.

Steve began to think that the two of you might actually have a chance of winning tonight.

***********************************************

Steve, Peter, Clint, Tony, Sam and Wanda all sat around the dining table, a blueberry pie in front of each of them. “Alright, standard pie eating contest rules. Hands behind back. First person to clean their pie tin wins.”

Peter, Clint and Steve grinned. They had the largest appetites on the team, and had all enthusiastically volunteered for this round. Sam glared at the three of them, as Tony tied a napkin around his own neck.

Wanda looked at her blueberry pie with distaste while tying her hair back. “Did you have to choose the messiest pie for us to eat?”

“Of course, otherwise it wouldn’t be as much fun. Or as funny to watch,” Rhodey grinned.

You teasingly massaged Steve’s shoulders as you gave him a pep talk. “Alright, champ, you can do this. Just keep your eyes on the prize.”  
  
“What’s the prize?” he asked.

“The abject humiliation of every other person in this room,” you taunted. Steve guffawed as the others protested loudly.

“Alright, ready. One, two, three, GO!” Rhodey said.

Five faces immediately smashed themselves into the pies in front of them, with the boys all racing to shove as much pie into their mouths as possible. Poor Wanda wrinkled her nose and started nibbling daintily at the edges of her pie.

_“__сестра_, you need to eat faster! Put your whole face in it!” Pietro urged.

“I can’t, it’s disgusting!” Wanda protested.

_“_ _мы будем чертовски проиграть!_ _”_

It was neck and neck, but eventually Steve finished just ahead of Clint, who was literally only a mouthful behind. Tony had given up halfway through, and Sam and Peter had determinedly struggled to finish but had both admitted defeat with about a quarter of their pies remaining. Wanda had attempted to take bigger bites, but gave up when she inhaled a blueberry through her nose.

Steve couldn’t contain his grin as you wiped his face with a wet cloth. “Ick, I’m glad this was your job and not mine, Cap. I know blueberries are good for you, but you’re not meant to absorb them through your skin.”  
  
Clint howled with protest as Nat wiped his face vigorously with a wash cloth, and Bucky sat on top of Sam so that he could do likewise. Peter insisted on wiping his own face, as did Tony. Pietro was much more delicate with his sister, letting her know that he didn’t really care that they didn’t win.

“Alright, everybody. Time for the next round.” Rhodey ushered everyone out of the kitchen and back into the common room. 

***********************************************

A round table had been set up with five plastic cups. “OK, everyone, Musical Beers! Exactly like Musical Chairs, except that when the music stops you have to grab a beer instead of a chair. Whoever misses out is out of the game. Last Avenger standing is the champion.”  
  
Steve, Bucky, Pietro, Nat, Tony and Scott all lined up around the table. The music started and they commenced circling, eyeing each other warily. Tony was trying to go as slowly as possible in an unsubtle attempt to stay near a cup, but Pietro picked him up and ran around with him, causing Tony to shriek indignantly.

The music stopped, and Scott pouted when he was the first one out.

When the music started again, Tony tried to walk around the table with a cup in his hand, which Wanda immediately snatched from him with her magic and gave to Nat, who then placed it back on the table. Steve and Bucky were attempting to hold each other back, and Pietro was racing around the table as fast as he could.

Bucky accidentally grabbed the beer too early, thinking that a pause in the music meant that it had stopped completely, and the others made him spit it back into the cup.

When the music stopped, Tony was the next one out as he was too busy trying to see what Nat was doing. Steve ended up drinking from the cup that Bucky had spat his beer back into, downing it without flinching while the rest of you tried not to be too grossed out.

Then Pietro lost in the following round, and next to go was Bucky.

The final round came down to Nat and Steve. Just as the music stopped, Nat leaped across the table and grabbed the cup before Steve had time to fully comprehend what had happened. She drained the beer and held up the empty cup in triumph, while Clint whooped in delight. That put Clintasha even with Patriot Games going into the final round.

It was game on.

***********************************************

“Final round is Flip Cup. Seeing as there are only two teams in contention for tonight’s title of game night champions, it will be Patriot Games versus Clintasha.”

Rhodey lined up six plastic cups along either side of the dining table. Each was filled with a mouthful of beer. “You know the rules. Drink your beer, put your cup down and then flip it so that it lands upside down. You tag-team with your team mate. First team to flip all six cups wins and gets bragging rights until the next team game night.”

You and Clint faced off against each other. The archer poked his tongue out at you. “You ready to lose, Trigger?”  
  
You gave an indelicate snort. “You wish, Robin Hood.”

Rhodey signalled that the game started, and you and Clint emptied your cups almost simultaneously. However, Clint seemed to have some difficulty with flipping his cup, as he flipped too hard and dropped it on the floor. Nat swore, which caused Clint to get more flustered.

You managed to flip your cup upside down on your second try, so Steve took his turn. The two of you managed to get four cups flipped before Natasha finally got her first turn. She flipped her cup straight away which meant it was back to Clint. But before he could even finish his drink, Steve had flipped the final cup in your line.

“And Team Patriot Games is the champion!”

Nat smacked Clint in the back of the head as he protested that it wasn’t his fault that you were a better drinker than him.

You jumped into Steve’s arms, planting a noisy kiss on his lips. “_Mwah!_ Awesome work, team mate!” You then ran around the room singing _‘We Are The Champions’ _while everyone else laughed at you.

Steve’s brain stopped working the moment your lips touched his, and even though he knew with absolute certainty that it had been totally platonic, he wasn’t sure he knew how to kickstart his brain again.

The only thing he knew for certain was that he was going to ask you to be his partner for every game night from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from Russian
> 
> Сестра– sister  
мы будем чертовски проиграть – We’re going to fucking lose!


End file.
